


Reluctant Hero

by montecarlogirl87



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: F/M, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priestly/OFC...I'm really bad with summaries...I didn't like the ending of TIH, so I wrote this as therapy for myself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over 6 years ago (damn, has the movie really been out that long?!). If I ever rewrote it there are things I would probably change...but for the most part I like it.
> 
> I had a soundtrack for it way back when, the links are broken because Megaupload is dead and gone, but there's still a track-listing and artwork here:
> 
> http://loco-lobo.livejournal.com/40097.html

It had only lasted a month.

A long, completely too complicated month.

It started out wonderful enough. Riding on the high of everyone finally being in happy relationships.

Granted, he was completely uncomfortable in this new polished clean skin, felt like he was back under his parents’ roof, under his father’s thumb. But she seemed pleased at the one-eighty turn around.

And in the beginning, that was good enough.

After the first week he put the lip stud back in. Strictly because he was going nuts after so many years of having it in and playing with it with his tongue like a bad habit, like the biting his nails that he had turned to as an outlet without it.

And really, his nails were starting to look pretty ragged.

He saw the surprise in her eyes when he showed up to work that day, hair still flat, clothes still plain, but with this silver stud sticking out. But she has smiled, kissed him good morning and went on working, so he really didn’t think much about it.

The khakis disappeared next, being replaced with jeans and cargo shorts, and the button up shirts lost their sleeves, became more comfortable.

The second week, second _great_ week, he slipped out of bed in the morning, careful not to wake her and went to the bathroom to piss.

When he opened the medicine cabinet to grab his toothpaste he noticed his eyeliner was gone. Wondering if he left it out someplace he glanced around the counter, only to find it in the small wastebasket.

Broken in two.

That weekend he was starting to get a little…twitchy, even if he didn’t realize it. Some of his posters had been mysteriously taken down and “put safely in your closet babe.” By the time he came home, his hair coloring had vanished and he had been given some excuse about expiration dates.

Did hair dye even _have_ expiration dates?

Saturday morning during her shower he busted out his nail polish. Not really intent on painting his nails, it just gave him something to do with his hands while he watched cartoons and waited for her to get out.

She was rubbing a towel through her hair, other hand holding a second closed around her chest when she walked behind the couch and stopped dead.

“What are you doing?”

“Just killing time,” he said, craning his head backwards to smile at her, “Don’t worry, I’ll take it off before we go to work.”

“Good,” she said, short and sweet and resumed drying her hair, walking back to the bedroom.

His head fell forward slowly and he thinks at that moment he knew.

Even if he didn’t want to admit it.

* * *

 

Another week later he walked into Beach City Grill hair a fuck-off shade of red and _straight_ up, silver looped through his ears, with a shirt that read _‘No Food After Midnight’_ and Trucker just _knew_.

Instead of the customary throwing of the apron Trucker clutched it in his hand and walked slowly over to Priestly, pulling him into a one armed hug, not releasing him until Priestly clapped his hand on his back.

And that was that.

Piper made an effort to be extra ridiculous that day. Jen blew off lunch with Fuzzy just to hang around, finally sneaking a kiss to his cheek when he wasn’t expecting it. But no one asked.

No one ever would.

And Tish never came back.

Life went on.

* * *

 

Two months later and the mohawks had tamed down. They weren’t as flamboyant as their pre-Tish levels, but there was still a new color at least every week and spikes if nothing else.

All the piercings were back, except the nose. Nail polish came and went. The clothes were a bit more subdued. No more kilts or pants with so many straps a bondage freak would pop a boner. No more combat boots that laced up to his knees.

Just his ankles.

But the shirts were still there. His middle finger to the world. His silent way of saying ‘you will not change me.’

And really, everybody else at Beach City Grill had always loved them. They made them laugh, started conversations about who _really did_ sell crack to the CIA. Or who pissed on the pope.

At the end of those two months is when _she_ came.

Blew into the joint much the way Piper did all those months ago, made herself at home at the bar and started doodling on the dry erase board like she owned it.

Jen and Piper shared a look as Jen slid her order to Priestly, who began assembling the BBQ sub without even a glance over his shoulder at who he was making it for.

When he did spin around, paper wrapped sandwich already on the counter in mid-slide he froze.

She grinned mile wide, not even noticing his lapse as her eyes took in his shirt of the day.

_‘Your Trailer Park Called, They Want Their Trash Back.’_

“Thanks for letting me know.”

“What?”

“I’ll call ‘em and tell ‘em I’m on my way home,” she winked, throwing down a twenty before walking out.

“What?” he croaked to thin air.

Piper was the one that smacked him on the shoulder.

“I think she was talking about your shirt slick,” she grinned.

He dropped his head so quick to read what was on his _own_ shirt that Piper jumped back to prevent being impaled on his hair.

“Whoa buddy! Watch where you’re aiming those things,” she laughed, heading back over to the table where Noah was going over some papers on his lunch break.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when she showed up she smirked as she leaned back in the chair waiting for her sub.

He went to pass the sub off to Jen, not wanting to make a repeat fool performance like he had the day before. But she managed to slip out from behind her computer and was across the room before he could hand it to her.

His eyes shot to the left to find Piper conveniently busy as well. He fumbled for a moment, tossing the sandwich from one hand to the other before nervously making his way out from behind the counter.

“Here…here ya go,” he said softly, putting it on the table where she was waiting, eyes shooting to the side as he heard Trucker chuckle.

“Where do I apply?”

“What?” he asked, eyes shooting wide.

“Your shirt,” she smiled, pointing to his chest.

It was like a slot machine clicking into place in his head. Her comment in the first slot, her smile in the second and the realization of what he was wearing finally nailing the jackpot.

_‘Sex instructor. *First lesson free.*’_

“I…um, it’s…it’s just a shirt,” he mumbled, voice breaking and making Piper fake a cough to stifle her laugh.

He spun around and was behind the counter and out the back door before she ever had the chance to say anything back.

* * *

 

He didn’t show up to work the next day and after an hour or so of Piper and Jen bringing him up every ten minutes Trucker finally called him.

“Hey Priestly, just wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said, Jen crowding in on his side

“Yeah, sorry, I was…I was gonna call…”

“It’s alright man, just got…worried,” he said carefully as Piper came running over, sliding into him to get her ear near the phone and damn near making him smash his teeth into the receiver.

“Yeah, I’m fine…hey, is it…I mean, it’s okay if it’s not, but can I maybe…take a week off?”

“Yeah, sure, no problem man.”

“Thanks.”

“Listen Priestly…you know…”

“I know,” he cut him off.

“Okay, just wanted to make sure…I’ll see ya later buddy.”

Piper flicked Trucker in the ear, making him yank back and head bang into Jen.

“Ow!”

“What was that?” Priestly asked, hearing the jostling of the phone and muffled curse of Jen.

“The girls say hi too.”

“We love you Priestly!” they both screamed, grinning when Trucker winced.

“And now that I’m deaf…”

He chuckled on the other end of the line, “Tell ‘em I love ‘em too, I’ll see ya later,” he smiled, hanging up.

* * *

 

She came in again the next day.

Jen and Piper shot each other a look, before waiting on her like any other patron.

“You new in town or what?” Piper smiled as Jen put together her sandwich.

“Yup, just moved in ‘bout a week ago, got myself a job at the bookstore down the street.”

“Cool, Ed’s really nice,” Jen smiled, handing over her sub.

“He is, and I get first dibs on the books that come in, so I can’t complain,” she smiled.

“Sweet,” Piper grinned.

“Andy,” the new girl grinned, holding out her hand. “Well, technically Andrea, but you call me that and I’ll kill you.”

“Piper,” she laughed, shaking her hand.

“Jen.”

“Nice to meet you,” she smiled, unwrapping her sandwich. “I swear these are the best subs I’ve ever had, you’ll be seeing a lot of me,” she winked taking a bite.

“Sounds good to me,” Trucker interrupted, walking behind the counter. “Trucker, the owner of this joint.”

“Andy,” she smiled, swallowing quickly. “Pretty cool, only a couple of you working here, you guys must all be close.”

“Yup, it’s just us three, and well, Priestly, who you met, but he’s taking the week off.”

She grinned again, “I think I scared him, but he seems cool, if you don’t mind I’ll definitely be dropping in more.”

“Not at all sweetie,” Lucille piped up from behind, waving her hand in dismissal before petting her little dog, causing Andy to spin around with a smile.

“She’s right, the more the merrier,” Trucker grinned.

She came in everyday after that for lunch and sometimes even dinner, quickly making friends and fitting into the rag-tag team.


	3. Chapter 3

Priestly came back after a week of beer, bad movies, sleep and self-pity in mid-lunch rush the next Monday, and stumbled his way in the door when he saw Piper and Andy shoulder to shoulder chatting about something at the end of the bar.

“What is she the new kid on the block?” he hissed as he passed Jen.

“Relax Priestly, she seems really cool.”

He glared in their direction as he tied his apron on.

“Are you…no,” Jen whispered, smirking.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she smiled.

“Hey Priestly!” Piper called, halting whatever he was going to snap back. “C’mere.”

“Hey, what…what’s up?” he asked innocently.

“Check this out,” she grinned, sliding a sketchbook across the bar, a black and white sketch of a classic Chevy Impala across the page. “Andy here’s an artist too.”

“’Cept I can’t draw people to save my soul, unlike Piper here,” she smiled, nudging her shoulder.

“You just need to practice,” Piper grinned back, slipping off the stool and walking back around the counter.

“No thanks, I think I’ll stick with cars and horses,” she grinned.

“Priestly here’s got an old Riviera,” Piper said, popping him with her hand towel, resulting in a glare.

“Sweet, I’ve got an old Firebird myself, my little Bandit,” she smiled.

He grinned back, albeit a little awkwardly before sliding her sketchbook back to her.

“Looks really cool.”

“Thanks,” she said, flipping it closed and catching sight of her watch. “Crap, I gotta get back to work, “Later guys,” she smiled, skipping out the door.

There was a chorus of byes and laters that bounced around the shop, none of which belonged to Priestly, who merely waved his hand slowly, finally sighing and pushing his way to the back to redo the stock shelves.

“Is he okay?” Piper whispered, leaning next to Jen.

“No idea, he keeps getting weird whenever she shows up, he doesn’t even know her though.”

Piper bit her lip and paused, “Do you think….maybe he likes her?”

Jen squinted. “No…I mean…”

“He’s been down ever since…you know who,” Piper said, with a tilt of her head.

“Well yeah, he had her on a pedestal for years and look what she did to him.”

“True. But still, it’s been a couple months.”

“Yeah, but you know him, he was turned upside down whenever he was around Tish, and he _knew_ her, now this new girl just shows up…”

“And throws him for a loop.”

“Exactly.”

“What should we do?”

“No idea, play it cool I guess, I mean, we don’t even know if he really likes her.”

“She hit on him, that day he stormed out of here.”

“Did she? I didn’t hear what she said.”

“Oh yeah, _blatant_ come on.”

“Wow, I don’t think he’s used to that,” Jen grinned.

Piper couldn’t help but smile back, “No, he’s definitely not.”

“Poor guy,” Jen said, managing to keep a straight face for all of three seconds before they both dissolved into giggles.

* * *

 

Priestly headed down by the shore that night, right as the sky changed from the pink of sunset to the mottled purple of dusk.

He picked his way up a rock outcropping, slipping into an alcove that you couldn’t see unless you were in the water and no one would know was there unless they went crawling around.

Needless to say, as many times as he had gone there to think he had never ran into anybody else.

Which made it all the more awkward when Andy came over the side.

“Oh, shit,” she stumbled, foot slipping against the wet rock. “Hey, you scared me, didn’t know anyone else knew about this spot.”

He would never admit that he jumped a little when she broke the silence, catching himself with his hands before brushing sand off his palms.

“It’s…it’s okay.”

“Sorry,” she grinned, turning and beginning to climb back out of the small area.

“Wait,” he said softly, swallowing when his voice cracked, “It’s okay…you can stay…if you want.”

“Really? I mean, I don’t wanna like…bug you or anything.”

“No,” he smirked, “It’s okay, really.”

She nodded, “Cool.”

She picked her way back down the slippery rocks, settling down in the sand next to him.

“Priestly right?”

“Yeah.”

“Andy,” she said, extending her hand, “Didn’t really get the proper introduction. Remind me to yell at Piper and Jen for that.”

Priestly cracked a smile and shook her hand.

“They tell me you just moved here, where ya from?”

“Planet Earth,” she grinned. “Just needed to…get a fresh start,” she finished softly, smile fading fast as she looked away and out at the ocean.

He squinted, noting her sudden change of mood and looked back out over the water.

Next thing he knew she had tossed her bag behind her and laid her head on it like a pillow, stretching out in the sand, extending her legs just far enough for the waves to lap over her toes before dying against the shore.

“Why California?” he asked, after a moment of tensed silence.

She shrugged, even if he didn’t see her. “That’s where the road stopped.”

He turned to look over his shoulder at her at that comment.

“Wanderlust much?”

“Maybe,” she grinned, picking at the fraying hem of her shirt.

“What about you?”

“Lived in California my whole life. Parents are up the coast.”

“Cool.”

He made some sort of noise in his throat that she couldn’t decide was acknowledgement or dismissal.

The rumble of thunder threaded its way in between the roar of the waves and she sat back up, wiping the sand off her palms on her pants.

“You eat dinner yet?”

His brow arched when he turned to look at her. “No…”

“I’ve got some steaks thawing at my place, more than I can eat tonight. You’re more than welcome to join me.”

Something in his gut decided to betray him and sent tendrils of panic and nervousness shooting up his throat to curl and twist their way around his voice.

He stared at her, with a look he was pretty sure mimicked a deer in the headlights until the first flash of lightning sparked across the water and she broke eye contact to watch the light show.

“Sure,” he said softly, surprised by his own voice.

He might have been shit-faced scared, but her smile when she looked back at him was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course she drew an Impala ;)
> 
> honestly, I have no idea what car Priestly had, if I saw a clear screenshot of it I could probably figure it out
> 
> Priestly's backstory is that he was raised by very strict, fundamentally Christian, upstanding parents, home schooled, very tight upbringing...which is kinda why he's as out there as he is, sorta his rebellion (which is why I have the line in Chap1 about being under his father's thumb, and in this chap where he kind of dismisses Andy's comment about his parents being in Cali as being cool)....and no, I didn't make that up, that backstory is from Betsy the writer herself (but I made up the part of them living in Cali)


	4. Chapter 4

He followed her in her primer-red and Bondo-grey Firebird back to her apartment, throwing the mismatched car a look when they got out.

“He’s a work in progress,” she smiled.

He smirked back as they ducked inside just in time for the first fat raindrops to fall.

* * *

 

She shut the oven door, setting the timer before turning around to face him, leaning against the cupboards and sighed.

He stared back, grasping for anything he could say to break the silence.

She took two quick steps, rising on her toes and curling her fingers in his shirt, bringing his lips down to crash on hers.

His hands hovered in mid-air, caught by surprise at the sudden movement before he softly laid them on her cheeks and pulled away, dropping his head he closed his eyes and sighed before meeting her eyes again.

“Didn’t think you’d ever make the move,” she whispered, flutter stop of her pulse under his thumb.

“Andy…I…” he swallowed hard, cursing himself silently as he watched the shadow of doubt and embarrassment cloud her eyes.

“I can’t,” he whispered.

“Right,” she said softly, releasing the hold on his shirt she unknowingly still had and took a step back, schooling her features and inhaling shakily.

“It’s not…Andy…”

“It’s okay, I shouldn’t have assumed…”

“Listen to me,” he said softly, waiting until she met his eyes again, albeit reluctantly. “It’s not you okay, I know that sounds lame…but it’s the truth. There was…there was another girl…who tore me apart a couple months ago and I’m just…I’m not ready yet.”

She stared at him in silence so long he was about ready to make a joke about breaking her just to end the quiet.

“You think you’re the only one?” she whispered.

His brow furrowed, “What?”

“My parents died in a car crash when I was eight,” she said softly, watching the confusion that washed over his face at the sudden change of subject.

“I was bounced around in foster homes for the next ten years, some were okay, some…were definitely not,” she choked, swallowing hard as tears threatened to fall.

“When I got out…I…I needed money,” she chuckled dryly, false smirk tugging at her mouth. “I kinda…fell in with the wrong crowd…the wrong…career,” she whispered.

He forcibly pulled the air into his lungs, hoping against everything that her story wasn’t going where he knew deep down it was.

“I ended up getting pregnant,” she whispered, lone tear slipping down her cheek that he longed to wipe away, erase from existence, even with his own twisted feelings.

“It was, one of my…regulars,” she forced out. “He found out…got pissed, beat me to hell…and then proceeded to put a bullet in my gut and leave me for dead,” she said softly, raising the hem of her black tank top just high enough for him to see the uneven circular scar where she had been shot. “Needless to say I lost it.”

He closed his eyes, swallowing against the bile burning against the back of his throat and turned his head, wishing he could forget ever seeing something like that marring her, let alone from such an act.

“When I got out, I ran. I ran hard and long and fast and ended up here,” she said with a slight sniff. “And there hasn’t been a man since then that I….” she sighed, more tears slipping free as he looked back at her.

“Until you,” she whispered, a sob ripping its way from her throat.

“Let yourself out,” she hitched brokenly as she took off down the hall, slamming her bedroom door.

* * *

 

When he got to work the next day everybody just knew something was off. His hair was the deepest shade of blue he had ever worn, sunglasses hiding his eyes, black shorts and a shirt that read ‘I stopped fighting my inner demons…We’re on the same side now.’

By the time the lunch rush had come and gone and Andy was still nowhere to be seen Piper and Jen assumed his dark mood had something to do with her.

“Hey,” Piper said cautiously, pulling herself unto the counter.

“Hey.”

“You okay babe?”

“I’m fine.”

Piper shot Jen a look that said she clearly didn’t believe him.

“What’s going on Priestly?” Jen asked softly.

He calmly put the spatula down and leaned against the counter, dropping his head.

“I hung out with Andy last night,” he said quietly, causing the girls to share a look again.

“What happened?”

He swallowed hard, lifting his head to stare at the wall. “She told me why she came to California.”

“Look, Priestly, I love you and all but you gotta give us more than that,” Piper said carefully, running her hand over his shoulder.

He turned around, leaning back against the counter and giving a false small smile.

“Look guys, I just…I’m not sure I should tell you, it’s her deal ya know?”

Jen nodded. “She okay?”

“Yes…no. I don’t know,” he mumbled dropping his head into his hands and lacing his fingers through his blue spikes.

He sighed deep when he lifted his head again. “Without going into the details that I think is kinda her choice to tell you or not…she had a pretty rough life before she got out here. She was running from it.”

“Wow, she seems so happy though,” Jen said quietly, glad for the fact that the shop was empty at the moment.

“Like all of us haven’t covered secrets at one point in time,” he said sarcastically, fixing her with a look.

“Point taken,” Piper said.

“She almost had a kid,” he said softly, arms crossed over his chest, still warring with himself whether or not he should even share that private information.

“Wow, really?” Jen asked, eyes going wide with shock.

“What happened?” Piper asked, leaning forward.

“She lost it,” he said simply.

Piper had to look away, tears suddenly stinging her eyes. “My god…I never knew…”

“Yeah, I know.”

“She kissed me,” he finally whispered after a moment of silence.

Piper’s eyes went wide, shooting to the side to meet Jen’s.

“What…what’d you do?” Jen asked carefully.

“Told her I couldn’t…that I had been…hurt,” he sighed, “That’s when she told me about her past…and broke down, basically told me to get out.”

“Look, I know you don’t wanna tell us the details, and I understand, I really do, I just can’t see her being that mad at you,” Piper said quietly.

“Let’s just say she hasn’t had the greatest history as far as guys are concerned, and she…she took a leap of faith with me and I shot her down.”

“You didn’t know…” Jen soothed.

“No, I didn’t, but that’s not the point. You didn’t see her face, you didn’t…you didn’t hear her crying as she ran away from me.”

“Priestly…”

“No, okay. She’s been here every day the past couple weeks and all of a sudden she doesn’t show up today?”

“She’s hurt Priestly, but I’d be willing to bet you that it’s not that she doesn’t wanna see you. She’s probably just freaking out.”

“You like her don’t you?” Jen asked, causing them both to look at her before Priestly dropped his eyes and looked away.

“Priestly…”

“I don’t know,” he said quietly. “I just…after…” he sighed, “After Tish…”

“She’s not Tish,” Piper said plainly, catching his eye.

“I know,” he said, standing quietly for a moment.

All of a sudden he untied his apron, throwing it on the counter and took off for the door.

Piper jumped down off the counter as Priestly all but ran past Jen.

“Priestly!”

The only answer she got was the diner door slamming closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy's Bandit:
> 
> [](http://s16.photobucket.com/user/montecarlogurl87/media/FicBanners/TIH/AndysBandit1.jpg.html)


	5. Chapter 5

The little bookstore was tucked into a small strip center down the street, framed by antique shops and small boutiques.

He came to a stop outside the door, leaning over and bracing his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Finally standing and gathering himself before opening the door.

There was a soft tinkling above him alerting someone coming in and his eyes shot from the bells over to the glass top counter in the middle of the room where Andy sat, surrounded by musty wooden shelves filled with books.

“Hey,” he said quietly, eyes glancing around hoping they were alone and catching sight of the black and white sketch of a dying rose she had been drawing when he walked in.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, slight panicked edge to her voice as she shifted on the stool she was sitting on, reaching her feet out to the floor.

“I…I was worried. You didn’t come in today for lunch, just wanted to see if you were okay.”

She glanced around the store, for what he wasn’t sure since there didn’t seem to be anyone else there.

“I’m fine.”

“Andy…”

“What do you want Priestly?” she asked, voice breaking.

“I…I don’t know,” he shrugged, at a loss for words, “I don’t want you avoiding me.”

His chest tightened at the way her eyes watered, and she grabbed a stack of books and slipped out from behind the counter, heading further into the darkness of the store, slipping in between the shelves.

He followed behind her silently and at a distance, waiting until she set the books down on an empty shelf and finally turned to face him again.

“How can you even stand to look at me?” she whispered, tears finally breaking free from their confines.

“Andy…I don’t care okay? I don’t give a rat’s ass about your past.”

She shook her head in denial, tears slipping no matter how hard she was trying to hold them back.

Priestly sighed and reached out, pulling her into his chest before she had the chance to run again.

“I don’t care,” he murmured into her hair, closing his eyes as he felt her fingers curl into his shirt at his sides. “You walked away from that, that’s all I need to know.”

He let her regain her breath, face still nestled against him before he pulled back, cupping her cheeks and wiping away what was left of her tears.

“Look…this…” he sighed, grasping for words in the middle of a store that was full of them. “I like you Andy…I really do. But that girl I told you about…it was bad, and it was messy and she tore me apart.”

Andy sighed, chest heaving against him.

“I just…you deserve somebody that can give you everything…and I can’t…not right now.”

He stared at her, willing her to understand as he ran his thumb over her cheek again.

“But I’m getting there,” he whispered, pulling her in and kissing her on the forehead, wrapping his arms around her.

There was a moment of hesitation that sent his heart into a stutter before her arms wrapped around him in turn and he sighed in relief, burying his face against her hair.

* * *

 

She walked in after dark, right before close. Jen and Piper were cleaning tables and stopped as soon as she stepped in the door and froze.

Priestly looked up from the bar, wiping his hands on his rag and held her eyes.

Next thing she knew she was being engulfed in Piper’s hug.

She grinned lopsidedly and hugged back, meeting Priestly’s eyes who looked a bit guilty, small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Alright,” she smiled, letting go of Piper, “What’d he tell you?”

Jen laughed, heading over to hug her as well.

Andy’s eyes stayed locked on Priestly’s.

* * *

 

“Someone in the apartments must have heard the gunshot, ‘cause next thing I knew there were guys there putting me on a stretcher and sticking needles in me.”

Priestly quietly placed his hand on her knee underneath the table. She carefully hid her reaction but slid her own over on top of his, her breath hitching when he threaded their fingers together.

“God…I can’t even imagine…” Piper whispered. “I mean, at least I know my little girl is safe, even if I don’t have her, but to go through that…”

Andy forced a smile on her face when Trucker ran a hand over her back, placing a glass of water on the table in front of her.

“Thanks,” she said softly.

“No problem sweetie.”

She took a sip of the cool liquid, wiping her eyes. “I think I’m gonna head home guys.”

“Sure thing,” Trucker rumbled, getting up to let her slip out of the booth.

“I’ll walk you to your car,” Priestly said quietly, following her outside.

When he came back inside Piper and Jen were shoulder to shoulder staring him down.

He shot a look for help over at Trucker, who was balancing the books for the day, but he just chuckled and continued scribbling in his ledger.

“Out with it,” Piper grinned.

“What?” he squawked.

“You. Her. Out with it,” Jen grinned, obviously siding with Piper.

“Nothing!” he said, edging his way behind the counter as if it could protect him from the assault.

“I call bullshit,” Piper smiled, slipping onto a barstool.

“Do you like her?” Jen asked, sitting down at her computer.

“Like it’s any of your business.”

“Like you’re going to have any luck with that line,” Trucker chuckled from the corner. “Come on Priestly.”

“Maybe…yes.”

“I knew it!” Piper grinned, giving Jen a high five and resulting in another laugh from Trucker.

“Come on guys, give it a rest.”

“Relax Priestly, we know better than anyone what went down with Tish.”

At the mention of her name Priestly sent Jen a glare, as he continued to wipe down the griddle.

“She’s right,” Trucker added, coming up to sit at the counter with them. “If I would have known ahead of time that that’s how everything was going to play out I never would have hired her in the first place.”

Priestly grinned, absentmindedly fiddling with the rag as he leaned back against the now clean counter.

“Thanks guys. I just…I don’t know yet. I mean, we both got our issues you know…so,” he sighed, “We’ll see.”

“You know what…” Piper grinned, turning to look at Trucker.

“Why am I scared?” he smiled.

“Think you can get Zo to come in here and get her opinion?”

“There’s an idea,” Jen grinned.

“Really?” Priestly asked, pushing off from the back counter to stand closer to the others.

“She does have a way with reading people…” Trucker mumbled, rubbing his jaw.

“Please?” Priestly all but begged, the look on his face downright pathetic. “I mean…it’s weird, how she knows things.”

“Would help ease your fears a little,” Jen added.

Trucker grinned, “I’ll talk to her tonight.”

“Yes!” Priestly grinned, striking his fist in the air as the girls squashed him in a goodhearted hug.

* * *

 

“So what’s her name?” Zo asked softly, hands curled around a mug of tea.

“Andy,” Priestly said, swallowing, “Andrea.”

“Andrea,” she said softly, staring into her tea.

Piper, Jen and Priestly all looked over at Trucker who just shrugged his shoulders.

“She should be in for lunch,” Priestly said, fidgeting.

“You worry too much Priestly. Everything will be fine,” she smiled, cupping his cheek affectionately.

“Heh, yeah, right…” he mumbled, turning around in rush to make a sandwich just to be doing something other than sitting there worrying.

Jen sat up straight and cleared her throat when none other than Andy came walking in the door.

Priestly spun around loosing grip of his spatula and making a fool of himself as he fumbled to catch it before it fell.

“Nice…” she said slowly, glancing around at everybody, “What’s going on guys?”

“Nothing,” Priestly grinned, leaning against the counter.

“Not much,” Piper said at the same time.

“O…kay,” she said, still eyeing them like something was up, as she slid onto the barstool next to Zo. “Nice shirt,” she grinned at Priestly.

_‘Humpty Dumpty was pushed.’_

“Heh…your usual?” Priestly asked in a rush, still smiling.

“Yeah…” she said.

“Great,” he grinned, spinning back around to make her sandwich.

“Smooth,” Piper hissed, slipping past him.

“Andy! Have you met Zo?” Jen quickly asked, diverting Andy’s suspicious eyes from Priestly.

Her eyes slid to Jen before over to Zo.

“No I haven’t,” she smiled, “I’ve heard a lot about you though,” she said, shaking her hand.

“As I have of you.”

“Well that can’t be good,” she laughed.

“Oh no, all wonderful things.”

Andy smiled again, “You own the crystal shop right?”

“I do.”

“I’ve been wanting to stop by, everything you have is so beautiful but you’re closed by the time I get out of work.”

“Well I’ll tell you what,” Zo smiled, leaning towards her and taking her hand, “Tomorrow’s Friday, and I’ll stay open late just so you can stop by.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s not a problem dear.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, finally looking back at Priestly who was just staring, mouth open, sandwich in hand.

“Thanks…” she said slowly, reaching out to take the sub, before smiling awkwardly at Jen and Piper and even Trucker who were all just sort of staring at her. “I’ll come by after close, alright Priestly?” she asked, sliding off her stool and easing her way back towards the door.

“Okay, yeah, sounds great babe,” he rattled off, eyes going wide when he realized what exactly he had said.

“Okay,” she grinned, before slipping outside and shaking her head as she walked back down the street.

As soon as she was past the windows Priestly slammed his forehead on the counter.

“Oh my god I just called her babe,” he mumbled.

“Freudian slip,” Piper chirped, grinning at him as he lifted his head enough to send her a glare.

“It’s alright Priestly,” Zo soothed, “She doesn’t mind,” she said, patting his head.

“So…” Trucker said, coming up beside the rest of them. “What’s the verdict?”

“She’s very sweet,” Zo started.

“And?” Priestly asked, voice cracking.

“And you have nothing to worry about,” she smiled. “But now I must get back to work, I’ll see you at home Trucker,” she smiled, sliding of her chair and floating out the door.

“I…she….”

“She said you’re fine,” Jen grinned.

“I know,” Priestly said in a daze.

“Aww, look at him, he’s lovestruck,” Piper grinned, hip cocked and leaning against the table.

“Who’s lovestruck?” Noah asked, walking in the door behind her. “Hey,” he said softly, kissing Piper before heading for his table.

“Priestly. He likes Andy.”

“Not bad,” Noah smiled.

“Oh god,” Priestly groaned, “kill me now.”

Trucker laughed, slapping him on the back as he walked past.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Andy slipped in after close and headed over to the end of the bar where Piper was hunched over her sketchbook.

“Hey you.”

“Hey!” Piper smiled, looking up from her drawing. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, just thought I’d grab Priestly before I headed over to Zo’s.”

Piper grinned.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she smiled. “Priestly!”

“What?!” he yelled, coming in through the back door. “Oh, hey.”

“Hey, thought you might wanna come with me to Zo’s and then we could hit a late movie or something.”

“Yeah…umm sure,” he smiled, “just gimme a minute.”

“Okay,” she grinned, making small talk with Piper until he was ready to go.

* * *

 

“There you are child,” Zo crooned before Andy could even come fully through the door, let alone Priestly who was tagging along behind her.

“Hey,” Andy smiled, meeting the woman halfway into the store with a hug like she had known her her whole life instead of just meeting her earlier that week.

“Come,” Zo smiled, taking her hands, “I have something for you.”

Andy shot a look over her shoulder at Priestly who just shrugged his shoulders before Zo pulled her into the back of her small store.

Andy was busy trying to take everything in while she followed her to the private area of the store.

“God, everything here is so beautiful,” she whispered, eyes dancing across the wind chimes made from different kinds of stones. Geodes glittering in groups on scattered shelves. Necklaces made from crystals and gems handing from pegs on small displays. Silver twisted rings lain lovingly on black velvet under the countertops.

“Do you make all of this yourself?” she asked, sidestepping her way through a curtain of beads into what looked to be Zo’s office.

“Oh no,” she chuckled, “I do make a few things here and there, but not all that you see. It is all handmade though, from different people. I believe that machines making jewelry disrupts the powers of the stones and metals.”

Andy grinned as Zo walked over to her desk.

“But I did make you this,” she said, turning around and showing off a beautiful purple crystal hanging from a leather cord.

“Oh my god, Zo, that’s beautiful.”

“I found this stone in Brazil during a trip I took. When we spoke the other day I knew I had to make it for you.”

“God, you shouldn’t have,” Andy choked with emotion, cradling the small stone in her palm.

“It’s an amethyst,” Zo said as Priestly eased his way through the beaded doorway. “It will not only protect you and help you heal,” she said softly, catching Andy’s eye to make sure she knew she was referring to her past, “but it will lend you courage, and help guide you into peace.”

“As well as helping you find true love,” she added, eyes glancing to the side to smile at Priestly, who proceeded to turn beet red and shift nervously on his feet.

“Amethysts are known to have many powers,” she smiled as Andy fought back emotion wrought tears. “It will help you disperse with your stresses of the day, calm your fears and protect you from harm,” she smiled, cupping her cheek. “But above all else the amethyst is a stone of love, I hope it will help you dear,” she smiled, pulling Andy into another hug.

“The Goddess is with you child and she will help you whenever you need her,” she whispered before letting her go.

“Thank you Zo, I can’t even…”

“No thanks is needed,” she smiled. “Now you two go have fun.”

Andy smiled, slipping the cord over her head, letting the stone rest in the hollow of her throat, and hugged Zo again before her and Priestly headed out.

* * *

 

They picked some random movie that neither of them had ever heard of. Priestly insisted on buying the tickets, even after Andy had tried hip-checking him out of the way of the ticket booth, causing the cashier to laugh as he went flailing before coming back to tackle her and slide his credit card under the glass in one smooth move.

“Get off me!” she laughed, kicking the air as he hefted her and took the tickets from the guy grinning behind the glass. “Thanks man,” he smiled, carrying her in the theatre.

“You want popcorn?” he asked, finally setting her down.

“No!” she laughed, smacking him on the arm and snatching her ticket.

* * *

 

About a half hour in there was a definite shift between them. It took a couple heart stopping minutes of nerves and jitteriness on both their parts but Andy ended up curled in the crook of his arm.

Which is where she stayed for the rest of the movie.

And maybe, if Priestly took her hand as he led them back outside, it was only because it was dark and he didn’t want her to trip.

* * *

 

He walked her back to her apartment, mumbling something about not wanting her to get mugged in the dark, disregarding the fact that she was in the safest part of town and her apartment was all of a couple hundred feet from the parking lot.

They stood awkwardly at the door for a moment.

“I have ice cream,” Andy finally offered, “If you want a late night snack.”

Priestly stared at her for a moment.

“Sure.”

* * *

 

An hour later and he was still making his way out the door.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said softly, “or later today,” she chuckled, catching sight of the clock.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, hearing something in the tone of her voice that he couldn’t quite pin down.

“Look…”

Whatever she was about to say was silenced as Priestly pulled her into a kiss, cradling her head in his hands.

Her hands hesitantly found their way to his shoulders and she curled her fingers into the fabric of his shirt to stop their shaking.

He finally broke, leaning his forehead against her, his hold still tight on her.

“You sure?” she whispered.

“Yeah,” he whispered back, eyes falling to her parted lips before he leaned in and kissed her again.

Her hands made their way into hair at the nape of his neck and she sighed against him, hiding her face against his cheek.

“Stay,” she whispered.

He pulled back just enough to meet her eyes, his arms wrapped around her waist.

“Andy…”

“Not to….just…just stay,” she said softly.

He couldn’t do anything but nod.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later they all looked up at the rumble deep enough to shake the glass of the windows pulled up outside.

Sitting right outside the door was Andy in her Trans Am, except it wasn’t primer-red and Bondo-grey anymore. It was oil slick black, bright gold accents making it every bit the Bandit she had always called it.

“Whattya think guys?” she grinned, pulling her sunglasses on top of her head as the whole group filed out of the shop.

“Wow,” Jen whispered. “When did you get this done?”

“I took it to the shop last week, they just called me this morning and said I could come pick it up.”

“This looks awesome!” Piper grinned, trailing a finger over the smooth black paint.

“Wanna go for a ride?” she asked, grinning at Priestly.

He finally drew his eyes back from the car to smile at her, before looking over his shoulder at Trucker.

He just smiled. “Go.”

Priestly grinned, untying his apron and handing it over to Jen as he climbed in the passenger side, the car coming to life underneath him with the turn of the key.

“Interesting shirt by the way,” Andy grinned, shooting him a sideways look before pulling her sunglasses back down and gunning the engine.

_‘I was kicked out of Scouts for eating a Brownie.’_

The red that spread up Priestly face was so worth it as she laughed out loud and left the shop in a cloud of burnt rubber.

* * *

 

They didn’t make it back from their impromptu joy ride until after dark, stumbling into his apartment in a fit of laughter.

Priestly grabbed her from behind, snaking his arms around her waist and lifting her clear from the ground spinning her around before crash landing on the couch.

She sighed, back pressed against his chest as they caught their breath, before she turned over and kissed him.

They broke for air and she looked away shyly, placing her palm flat on his chest, rereading his shirt with a smile and something twisted low in his gut when she met his eyes again.

“You sure?” he whispered.

“I haven’t…since,” she mumbled looking away, remembering the last time she had been with a guy.

“I know,” he rumbled. “We don’t have to,” he said quietly.

“I want to,” she whispered, meeting his eyes again.

He nodded, picking her up and carrying her down the hall to his room, kissing her the whole way.

And man was she a fan of that lip stud.

* * *

 

“You okay?” he whispered, slipping in behind her.

She sighed turning over and burying her face in his neck. “Perfect.”

He smiled, kissing her forehead and squeezing her tighter in his arms.

“I feel safe with you,” she whispered, causing him to pull back to see her eyes.

“You are,” he rumbled, running his hand down her arm.

“I know,” she whispered, sliding her own hand up over his heart.

“I still don’t know how you can stand to look at me,” she mumbled, eyes clouding over with tears.

“Andy…”

“You’re the first you know.”

“First what?” he choked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

“The first to treat me like I was worth more than…a couple hundred bucks,” she laughed dryly.

He closed his eyes before leaning his forehead against hers.

“Listen to me,” he paused, making her meet his eyes. “I. Do. Not. Care. I can’t begin to imagine the shit you had to go through growing up. You had to take care of yourself when you got out, and I’m not about to blame you for that. But seriously Andy, I don’t care okay? You walked away…that’s all that matters to me. You’re all that matters to me.”

She fought to hold back the tears, but when one went rogue and slipped free Priestly leaned forward and kissed it away.

“You walked away,” he whispered, “That makes you stronger than all of that.”

“You’re worth everything,” he added softly.

“I can’t believe it,” she said quietly, staring at him.

“What?”

“That someone would ever let you go.”

He faked a smirk, looking away from her sincere eyes for a second.

“I thought she was it ya know? I mean, we had been friends at the shop and I…I always liked her. But she was the kind that went after the Abercrombie models, never really paid much attention to me.

“But I grew a pair, cleaned myself up, asked her out. And…it was great,” he chuckled, “It really was…but after a while, after I had kinda eased back into being myself, put my stud back in,” he said, running his tongue over the back of the silver ball, making it bob. “Things just started changing…and I think deep down I knew she would never accept me, not unless I was in her pretty boy role.”

He stared at Andy in a silence for a minute, waiting for her to say something.

“How could she be so blind?” she whispered.

And Priestly found that he didn’t really have a whole lot to say to that.

“And how the hell could she not be a fan of that lip stud?” she laughed, leaning forward to kiss the silver, running her tongue teasingly over it and up his lip.

His laugh rumbled in his chest as he pulled her into a kiss, sliding his tongue between her lips and rolling his own to rub the metal ball against hers.

She moaned, laughing against him.

“Maybe I should get a tongue ring,” he smiled, eyes dancing with mischief.

“Mm, maybe you should,” she grinned, kissing him again.

“Or…maybe _you_ should get a tongue ring,” he grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

She laughed, kissing the piercing again. “Maybe I should…but I won’t,” she grinned.

“Eh,” he shrugged, still smiling, “it was worth a try.”

She smiled at him, walking her fingers over the inked swirls on his neck, shivering in his arms when he turned his head to kiss her palm.

“I love you,” she whispered, all of the previous teasing gone from her tone.

“I love you too,” he rumbled, holding her eyes before pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

* * *

 

“Hey!” she grinned, bouncing on the bed over a month later.

“What?” he groaned, face planted in the pillow as he turned to crack an eye at her.

“Look what I found at the store,” she smiled, shaking a box in front of his face.

He squinted long enough to see the purple-blue haze of a picture on the hair dye box, claiming it glowed under a black light.

“Did you go shopping already this morning?” he croaked, voice rough with sleep.

“Maybe,” she grinned as his mouth twitched into a smirk.

“C’mon, I wanna put it in before you go to work, see what the guys say.”

“Fine,” he smiled, chuckling as she went outright skipping to the bathroom.

When he finally stumbled his way in the door, and actually stumbled, shoulder colliding with the doorframe as he scratched his stomach she was sitting on the closed toilet lid with nothing but a t-shirt on.

That woke him up.

“What are you wearing?”

“What?” she asked, setting the hair dye box aside so he could see _his_ shirt that she was wearing.

_‘With a shirt this awesome…who needs pants?’_

He laughed out loud as he settled himself between her legs on the floor.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to take that literally,” he smiled.

“Are you complaining?” she asked, running her fingers through his hair before opening the bottle of dye.

“Not at all,” he sighed, running his hands up her calves as he melted under her fingers.

* * *

 

“There,” she smiled, her purple hand coming over his shoulder to hand him a mirror.

“Dude that looks awesome!” he grinned, tugging at the spikes in the front.

“I know,” she laughed, roughing her hands through his hair again.

He spun around slowly, bringing himself to his knees as his hands slid up her thighs.

“This shirt’s too big for you,” he growled, hands pushing it up over her bare hips.

“Priestly,” she whispered, as he left purple smudge marks on the inside of her thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy's new Bandit:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s16.photobucket.com/user/montecarlogurl87/media/FicBanners/TIH/AndysBandit.jpg.html)  
> 


End file.
